Rebellious Wizard book 2
by broomstick flyer
Summary: As in the title this is the second book in this series. Harry and Hermione take their summer break and then they return to Hogwarts. Harry continues to be rebellious and ... well read on to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, so I am not guilty of portraying continual verbal abuse as a prelude to true love. (Or any other kind of love come to think of it.) So I did not create the rather nasty character that is named Ron Weasley. I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A very Small A/Note to the readers who say there should be far more background to the characters. I would refer you to the A/Note at the beginning of the first book in this little series.

I would also like to add that there will be none of the problems of fame for Harry due to his scar. Mainly because I could never figure out how everyone would know that Harry had a scar on his forehead, or what he looked like. I mean according to JKR Harry was taken straight from Godrics Hollow to the Dursleys, there was no mention of a camera or a photographer so his condition and his scar would not be commonly known. Dumb door wanted what happened to the boy and where he was kept secret so he would not have spoken on the subject and before Harry arrived at Hogwarts the walking beard had no idea what Harry looked like so could not have described him to anyone.

The Rebellious Wizard book 2

The chamber and the snake.

Chapter 1

Harry Potter boy wizard and his girlfriend Hermione Granger a rather remarkably clever witch had spent the first few weeks of their summer holiday relaxing and getting to know each other far better than they had at the school they attended the previous year. They, having grown up in the normal world where people did not have Victorian values when it came to how they dressed had none of the rather ridicules shyness about their bodies that existed in the Wizarding world. They were quite used to seeing people in rather skimpy swim wear and even naked, either on bill boards or on the TV. Harry and Hermione had become so close that they even shopped for under wear together, and were out shopping for swimwear for their upcoming trip to France.

Hermione had tried on so many bikini's she was convinced that Harry was having her change so often, not to pick the best costume but to simply see her in the small bikini's. She was thinking of telling him off as she left the changing room once again, this time she was wearing a rather modest black bikini that was nowhere near as revealing as most of the others she had tried had been. "That's the one!" he declared as he looked at her with a look of joy in his eyes. After giving him a quick kiss she went back into the changing room and quickly put on her street clothes so they could pay for the clothes they had, and then move on to the next store.

While the two young ones were out visiting the shopping centre the Granger house was visited by two police officers who accompanied a woman from the social services. Helen who was the only one home at the time was asked to provide the proof that Harry was now the legal charge of her and Richard. Once that small formality was over the social worker seemed to become a little nervous as she asked about how Harry had settled into his new home, and if he was missing his cousin at all.

Helen had almost laughed at that idea but she kept quiet and listened to the woman from the social services as she tried to relay the benefits of having family around, people who you had grown up with. Helen actually did laugh when the woman told her that both of the adult Dursleys had been arrested and thanks to the evidence provided by their own son were sentenced to five years imprisonment for their treatment of Harry, the woman then said how Mr Dursleys sister had refused to take in her nephew, and asked would the Grangers be willing to take him.

After trying to convince Helen for quite some time to take in the boy the part that made Helen lose control again and laugh out loud was when the words "I'm sure that Harry would be very happy to have Dudley to grow up with," were said.

Helen managing to bring her laughter under control looked at the woman with the same sort of look that Harry gave to Dumbledore. "I don't know when or where you got your training from, but I can assure you the very last person on this earth that Harry would want in his life would be a Dursley, which ever one it was. Dudley was as bad as if not worse than his parents where Harry was concerned. I find myself a little worried that someone in your position would fail to investigate the bullying properly before you try to talk me into accepting the boy. I tell you now were I stupid enough to accept the boy; my husband most definitely would not. Richard would never allow someone who is a risk to our daughter into this house and that bully is a real risk."

As the woman started to once again talk about the benefits of taking in Dudley Helen had had enough, angrily she walked to the front door and opened it, before she could turn back and demand her visitors leave she heard three separate yet almost simultaneous thuds against the far wall.

Harry and Hermione arrived home and entered the house through the back door. Hermione went to get two drinks from the fridge while Harry went through to let Mrs Granger know they were home. What he saw caused an instant release of his magic. Helen was walking to the front door while behind her some woman was pointing a wand at her, while two men held wands at the ready.

'_Don't you dare_,' was all Harry thought raising his hand toward the strangers. All three strangers were then hurled into the wall and were knocked out. Harry felt the surge of an electric like flash of his magic as it shot from his hand spreading out toward each of the strangers so he was not surprised when they were flung bodily through the air into the wall.

Though startled Helen was not slow in reacting, shutting the door she rushed over to the three fallen bodies and after removing their wands she went through their pockets and removed everything they had on them. Hermione came rushing in and very quickly worked out what was happening. "Mum, if any of them have a necklace or similar remove that as well. It might be one of those port key things."

Not knowing anyone outside Hogwarts except Mr Sharpaxe at the bank Harry and the two Granger ladies decided he was the only one they could call on for help so they sent Hedwig off with a note asking for his help.

Using a little of his anger fuelled magic Harry chose to tie the captives up with ropes just as professor Quirrell had used. He chuckled when his magic seemed to be a little over powered and the three people still lying out cold on the floor were wrapped from toes to nose in tight rope bindings.

Forty minutes later Harry and Hermione were having a little fun with their prisoners. The two male prisoners were ranting and raging while trying to tear themselves loose from their bindings, with the ropes covering the faces of the prisoners neither Harry nor the Grangers could make out a single word from the muffled ranting. The female kept trying to say something and then screaming in a rather high loud pitch. Harry chuckling looked at Hermione and asked "You have any idea what she's going on about, it all sounds muffled to me, wonder if I forgot to wash my ears this morning?"

Hermione laughed for quite a few seconds before she answered him with "No Harry, I don't think it's your ears. I reckon it's with her chewing on your rope while she's talking. Do you think I should point out to her that it is rude to talk with your mouth full?"

Harry was about to answer when there was a knock on the front door. Harry followed Helen ready to use his magic should it be needed. Helen opened the door to see a rather stern looking woman who had a monocle shoved in front of one of her eyes. Harry thought she looked rather comical but held back on his smile, she was accompanied by several men in blue uniform like robes.

The grey haired stern looking woman looked at Helen and drew herself to her full height. "Mrs Helen Granger? My name is Amelia Bones, director of the magical law enforcement. I received a note from a Mr Sharpaxe asking that I pay a personal visit, I understand that it concerns a young man by the name of Potter."

After having a short chat to Madam Bones, Harry Hermione and Helen walked with their new guest to the place they had their prisoners tied up. Madam Bones dispelled the ropes and heard three gasps of disbelief behind her and then the two children started laughing almost hysterically.

Standing in front of them were not a social worker and two police officers. Standing there looking far from comfortable was Albus Dumbledore in a police uniform that was way to small and tight for him, and a still completely hairless Severus Snape in a similar uniform that had to be ten sizes to big for him, with them was a red haired woman that Madam bones identified as a Mrs Molly Weasley.

Harry managed to stop laughing until Hermione commented "Well no wonder Weasley eats like a pig, his mother seems to be the same but seems to like chewing rope," both of them then lost it again and burst out laughing.

The only thing that the three miscreants would say was what Dumbledore kept repeatedly saying "Harry needs the protection of his mother's blood from his family, and the boy Dudley is family."

Amelia Bones looked at Dumbledore quizzically and after an exasperated shake of her head she said "I can't believe an adult could believe in such fairy tale nonsense. Dumbledore if there was any truth in that stupid myth almost every house in the magical world would be protected you old fool." Amelia looked sideways at the old headmaster for a few seconds before commenting "I suppose any idiot that believes in the blood wards myth would think it ok to use polyjuice to gain entry into someone's house, which will be something for the Wizengamot to debate when your trial for attempting to use magic on Muggles comes up."

Showing Dumbledore and company to the door Amelia gave the old headmaster a warning "Dumbledore, I shall be reporting all of your behaviour toward Mr Potter over the past year to the Wizengamot, they can then decide if you are too senile to continue in your public appointments. I'm sorry to say after they have seen pensieve evidence from me and others you will probably be looking at retirement at the end of the week and possibly a stay in Azkaban or the permanent damage ward of St Mungo's. Now go and do not disturb, visit, or otherwise annoy the Grangers or Mr Potter again or you will find your self in one of my more rarely visited holding cells on the lowest levels."

Badly bruised from his contact with the wall and limping in an odd fashion due to his overly tight trousers Dumbledore and his accomplices slowly made their way away from the Granger house with Amelia right behind them. She could not help but chuckle as Snape tripped over his extra long trousers, and fell flat on his face while Dumbledore kept pulling at the crotch of his trousers to try and make a little more room.

Dumbledore's next visit to the Granger house took place in the middle of the night just three nights after his first visit. He was still walking rather gingerly as he searched the empty house. No sign of the Grangers having been at home that day convinced him that he was wasting his time and that the Grangers must have been moved by director Bones. Returning to Hogwarts he began to plan how to avoid a trial and what he would do when Potter arrived for the next school term.

While Dumbledore was wasting his time searching the empty house Harry and his new family were enjoying their birthday gift to Harry a weeks vacation in the south of France. On his birthday, the 31st of July Harry was particularly enjoying seeing Hermione in her bikini, which it seemed had shrunk a little after their first swim in the warm clear blue water, where Hermione taught him to swim. On their first day on the beach Hermione was a little annoyed at how Harry seemed to spend most of the time simply looking at her. It was not until near the end of the day that she realised that Harry was looking at her and ignoring the fact that there were quite a number of girls and women walking on or sunbathing on the beach with them, many of them were topless though Harry seemed not to notice them. As soon as she realised this her face turned red due to the thought she had that maybe she should have bought one of the really skimpy bikini's they had looked at.

Harry enjoyed trying out the French cuisine and he even tried to pick up a little of the French language. As far as he was concerned their week in France was the best week he had ever had in summer and by the time it was over he had made his mind up that he was the happiest wizard alive.

During the rest of the summer break Hermione and her parents were repeatedly surprised at how much Harry seemed to enjoy simple things, like having a meal at McDonalds or visiting the local cinema. They knew all about his life with the Dursleys but it still caught them off guard to see the huge grin on Harry's face when he was allowed to do something, or go somewhere. Quite a number of day trips were organised by the adult Grangers simply so that they could see Harry and Hermione truly enjoy them selves.

All too soon for the young couple the summer came to an end and it was decided they would need to return to Hogwarts because the Grangers had not yet managed to sort out a magical guardian for Harry. Hermione being a Muggle born and still having her parents, for some reason did not need a magical guardian. It had not taken the family long to find out that it was just another way the purebloods had of keeping the Muggle born's in their place, with no one to look out for their interest in the magical world they were easily kept out of ministry and politics.

The day they spent in Diagon Alley was not exactly a good one for either Harry or the Granger parents. Harry was practically mobbed by the Weasleys as they entered the Leaky Cauldron; it took them almost fifteen minutes to cross the room to the rear exit and get onto the Alley. As they left the Leaky Cauldron they found them selves surrounded by the red headed clan of Weasley. The mother of the large family kept trying to part Harry and Hermione and to get Harry to walk with her daughter.

Hermione glared at the over bearing woman and under her breath she threatened what she would do to the little red haired bitch who was staring wide eyed at her Harry.

Harry after the third attempt by the strange woman to get him to walk with her daughter was getting rather annoyed. "Look Mrs, I don't know you, I don't wish to know you and I most definitely do not wish to walk with your daughter so would you please leave us alone." Harry said as he took a firmer grip on Hermione's hand. It was quite obvious to him that the younger Weasleys had not mentioned to their mother that he did not like them.

After finally getting rid of the Weasleys the three Grangers and Harry entered the book shop to collect their books for the coming year, there was a rather large crowd gathered in the shop and it took a while for them to find out that there was a book signing going on. Some famous wizard was there to promote his newest book, which happened to be on their book list. When Hermione discovered that it was the famous Gilderoy Lockhart she quickly got her books together and then joined the queue to get the great wizards autograph.

Harry looked at the book list and then simply refused to buy the obvious frauds entire collection. The fact that the man had all his books as required text books for the year made Harry rather angry, it seemed to him that it was simply a way for the man to sell his books and make money from children, which for Harry meant the guy was a fraud who could not sell his books any other way.

When Lockhart saw Harry he was reminded of what Dumbledore had asked him to do if he got the chance, and tried to pull the young boy to the front to get a photograph taken with him. Lockhart ended up doing some hopping around as Harry stamped on his toes hard and shouted at him "You some kind of paedophile? bugger off and leave me alone."

Hermione gave Harry an angry look for treating the famous and popular Lockhart the way he did, and then she turned her back to him while angrily tapping her foot. Harry was about to say something to her in reply but did not get the chance as Draco Malfoy decided to announce his presence "Seems like you should have chosen something better than a mudblood Potter," Draco said before laughing.

Draco's father then put in his two pence worth "Come Draco, it doesn't become you associating with trash like them."

Harry looked at the older Malfoy and spoke quietly, just a trace of anger in his tone "Mr Malfoy, it would seem your son takes after you don't you think? After all he's totally stupid and doesn't know when to keep his big mouth shut, like they say like father like son."

Lucius Malfoy was about to retort when Richard Granger spoke up rather sternly "Harry! Now what have I told you about picking on the mentally handicapped."

Harry couldn't hide the chuckle as Mr Malfoy's face turned pale, with a nasty sneer he started to swear at Richard only to find himself hoisted off his feet by Richard grabbing his robe front with one hand and then thumping the blond fool sending him tumbling from the shop.

Hermione was so busy trying to get a look at Lockhart she never even noticed the altercation taking place. Harry minus his Lockhart books told Richard he would wait outside for them, and maybe take a walk over to buy some treats for Hedwig. With a knowing nod from Richard and a sad look from Helen Harry made his way out of the crowded shop and back onto the Alley.

The slight discussion held by the two elder Grangers came to the conclusion they would not interfere between the two children unless it got to be something serious, even though Helen wanted to yell at her daughter for being such a silly girl. The ride home was made in silence. Hermione was sitting with her nose stuck in one of her Lockhart books, occasionally saying what a great and famous wizard he was who had done some amazing things and Harry simply stared out of the window never saying a word all the way back.

It was three days later before Hermione actually noticed that Harry was not speaking to her. She shrugged it off for now, deciding she would talk to him about it later, for now she had more of the Lockhart books to read through before they left for Hogwarts, however the later did not happen.

Reaching Kings Cross had been no problem for the small family but after the Grangers had entered through the barrier Harry found it closed to him. Twice he tried to enter with other people but each time he was stopped. After pacing up and down for several minutes waiting to see if anyone else would be going on to the platform he began to worry about Hermione being alone on the same train as Malfoy, he was pulled from his thoughts by a pretty seventh year prefect who recognised him and walked over to tell him to get a move on or he would miss the train.

Harry explained what had been happening and the problem was quickly demonstrated , without another word being needed the seventh year prefect wrapped him in a fairly tight hug and with a swirl of light and the feeling of being dragged through a small hole Harry found him self standing on the platform next to the express.

Harry happily thanked the prefect who told him her name was Tonks and she would be happy to help him at any time he ever needed it. It did not take Harry long to find Hermione who was in the last carriage with a book open and a very studious look on her face. He wondered if she had even noticed he had not boarded the train with her, but then shrugged it off and sat by the window.

After the ride to Kings Cross and the journey on the express to Hogwarts Harry was talking to Hermione again, but only as far as was needed to be polite. Richard had explained to him that Hermione seemed to have a 'crush' on Lockhart. Richard then had to explain what a crush was. Though Harry was disappointed in Hermione he partially understood what was happening and thought everything would return to normal once they reached Hogwarts. He would simply have to wait and see…


	2. Chapter 2

9

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/Note For all of you who are complaining or failing to understand Hermione's crush on Flophart I refer you all to the second of JKR's books where you will find that Hermione did in fact have a crush on the blond ponce and even spent time drawing little hearts on her books.

The Rebellious Wizard book 2

Chapter 2

They had been back at Hogwarts for several days and things had seemed slightly better between the young couple. Harry was still a little worried at meal times when most of the girls including Hermione never said anything to anyone and simply sat staring dreamily at the head table where the flashy, toothy Lockhart sat. That first week back time seemed to flash by and it was soon Friday. They had their first defence class that morning, and their instructor was proved to be the fool fraud Harry said he was when they had met him in the book shop; Gilderoy Lockhart was hopeless at magic. Hermione like almost every other female in the school having made up excuses for the lessons failure spent that lunch time and dinner time '_mooning over the poncy git'_ as Harry called him. Like a lot of the other boys there was nothing he could do about his girlfriend staring at one of the professors.

Walking down to lunch Harry was as usual holding Hermione's hand while she talked about some of the defence home work that had been given and how easy it was for them the way they did magic. They were holding hands until Lockhart joined them on the stairs. In his annoyed and angry at the stupid teacher state of mind it seemed to Harry that Hermione could not let go of him quick enough when the prat started offering him some stupid advice about fans and on being famous. Hermione let go of his hand preferring to step closer to the professor to listen to him ramble. Harry was getting annoyed when Hermione moved away from him and toward the fraud. All the progress he thought they had made in putting things right between them simply seemed to vanish in that one moment. By the time they reached the Great Hall Harry had decided he had had enough of all this 'crush' lark and he was going to be writing home later to inform Helen and Richard of a decision he had made.

Lockhart's defence class that morning was a complete fiasco, the whole lesson had fallen into chaos in less than five minutes, and the idiot professor spent most of the short time they were in the classroom hiding from pixies by crawling under his desk. All the way back to their dorms after being dismissed the boys were laughing uproariously at how totally useless the poofter they had nicknamed 'Gilded boy' 'Lost fart' was, while Hermione and the other girls said that their professor must simply have had a bad day and then they tried to convince the boys that the next week's lesson would be much better.

At Dinner time Harry thought it might be time to once again become the tough independent boy who did not need friends, he had gotten by quite well before he met Hermione he told himself, so he could easily do it again. He left the Gryffindor common room for dinner without Hermione for the first time since they became a couple. Reaching the Great Hall he took a seat between Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan. When Hermione entered the hall and saw where Harry was sitting she was almost in tears, she had no real idea why Harry was acting so strange toward her and she didn't know anyone else well enough to ask for advice.

That night Harry wrote a note about how completely useless some of the professors were, to send home to his new guardians and asked Hedwig to deliver it and to come straight back adding "Be quick Hedwig, I need a good friend tonight."

The next morning at the Granger house.

Helen woke early having heard a noise downstairs; reaching the kitchen she found a parchment envelope on the table. Though there was no sign of Hedwig she could tell by the untidy scrawl that it was from Harry. By the time she had finished reading the short note she was worried, angry and a little scared. Rushing up stairs she woke Richard and passed him Harry's letter. Richard having read the letter quickly got out of bed and joined Helen in the kitchen for a talk about what they were going to do, along with a very welcome mug of fresh hot tea.

Between them Helen and Richard wrote letters to both Harry and Hermione before they got in their car and drove off toward London, they needed two post owls and the only place they knew where they could get them was at the post office on Diagon Alley. They were both happy that it was a Saturday and that they did not work on the week ends.

Saturday evening Hogwarts School.

Harry a little after lunch having overheard the Weasley twins talking about going to the kitchen to get a mid afternoon snack followed them and found out where the kitchens were and how to open the door. Still angry about Hermione's stupid 'crush' and feeling alone, not wanting to go down to dinner in the Great Hall to watch Hermione and the other girls dreamily watching the toothy fool, Harry made his way to the kitchens. After getting the elves to give him some food he then returned to the empty common room with several tasty sandwiches and pulled out the book on global economics he had received from the goblins during his August visit. He was half way through his third sandwich and was finding the book rather interesting when an owl he did not recognise entered the room through the ever open post window.

The owl having circled around him just once as though it was checking his identity dropped a letter in his lap and then left the way it had arrived. Harry opened the letter to find it was from both the adult Grangers and they wanted him to think seriously about what he planned on doing, but if he was certain about his decision then he had their permission.

Hermione was sitting in the great hall with her two room mates Lavender Brown and Parvati Patel; all three of them were staring at the head table with dreamy looks on their faces. Hermione was suddenly pulled from her daydream by a large owl landing noisily right in front of her. The owl stared at her with its deep amber eyes as it held out its leg for her to remove the attached letter. Recognising her mothers writing and wondering why her mother had sent a letter that had arrived at dinner and not at breakfast as was normal she quickly left the hall and headed to the Gryffindor tower and her dorm room. Opening the letter she started to read…

_Hermione._

_What has happened please tell us if you are safe. We received a worrying letter from Harry this morning and from it we gather that he is no longer the happy boy who spent the summer with us. Has something happened to him? Is he being punished for something? _

_Your father and I don't know what is going on at that school, but we are not happy that Harry has decided he is leaving to come home._

_Having bad teachers is not usually a good reason to leave a school, which is one of his given reasons._

_One of the other reasons he gives is that he only returned to Hogwarts to be with you because he was worried about the bullies, apparently you no longer want him around to protect you from the pureblood bullies. In the letter we got from him he told us you now prefer an older blond person. He also told us how on seeing your new interest getting close you dropped Harry's hand and moved away from him as though he had some sort of disease. That is not the way to treat your boyfriend, or as your father and I suspect your now 'ex boyfriend'. We thought you should know that we have sent Harry a letter giving our permission for him to leave Hogwarts when he wants to, we just hope he does not need to use it this term as we really prefer to have you both in the same school._

_Please let us know what is going on as we are both worried, take care of your self and stay away from the bullies and bigots._

_Love._

_Mum and Dad._

As she finished reading the letter she was joined by Neville Longbottom who asked her why she had dumped Harry and was that why he was packing his trunk. With the letter from her mum and dad clutched in her hand she almost ran up to the second year boys' dormitory. There was no sign of Harry's things, his wardrobe stood with the doors open showing it was empty and Harry was just locking his trunk when she rushed through the door.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked with fear and disbelief evident in her voice.

"Me… I'm going to bed so I can get an early start for home in the morning, why would you want to know?" he replied with a monotone voice.

"What? What do you mean why would I want to know? I'm your girlfriend remember."

"Oh it's not me who needs to remember, but that was before you dropped me like a plague when your blond poncy useless fancy man 'Lost Fart' got near." He said a little of his anger showing. "Its ok, I know when I'm not wanted; I've known that feeling for most of my life from the Dursleys. So you go off and stare at the ponce again, me… I'm not wanted here anymore, and there is nothing they can teach me so I might as well leave."

"Harry I do not stare at anyone." Hermione said indignantly.

"Ok, you don't stare at anyone. Tell me… when was the last time you spoke to me in the Great Hall, when was the last time you took your eyes off that lying useless DADA prat and noticed me? Don't bother thinking about it, you've ignored me ever since you got those 'Lost Fart' books in Diagon Alley. It's ok though, I know we are only twelve and I shouldn't expect a girl to like me forever, but it would be nice to be told I'm being dumped for a stupid crush on a faker old enough to be your grandfather. So if that's all you want I need to get some sleep."

Harry climbed onto his bed and pulled his curtains closed while Hermione simply stood and stared in shock at his attitude. For the next ten minutes Hermione did not move hardly a single muscle as she used her amazing memory recall and relived the past two weeks in her mind, hoping to see what had gone wrong and why Harry was acting the way he was.

Up in his office headmaster Dumbledore sat at his desk grinning like a maniac and clapping his hands like a two year old. He had spent the last week in a really happy mood. He had managed to get the charges against him dropped and Harry Potter had caused no problems at all for him since the students arrived back. He had noticed that the boy was having some problems with the Granger girl, who like so many others seemed to have a crush on the only man alive who wore clothes that were even more colourful and gaudy than his own. Albus was planning to drag the fool Gilderoy into another plan that would further help to separate the young couple so that he could bring Potter under his control.

Hermione could hear the gentle snores coming from Harry's bed when she realised how long she had been standing thinking about the past few days. She was crying quietly and feeling ashamed of how she had treated Harry. She was shocked at how stupid she had been over a teacher who was older than her dad, and how she had hurt Harry's feelings after all they had done together. She was almost thirteen years old and Harry had been her first and only friend and the thought of losing that friendship was terrifying for her. Sobbing and not caring what anyone said or thought about her she climbed into his bed and snuggled up to him, resting her head on his chest.

Harry woke as soon as he felt her movement and the weight of her head as she rested on his chest. After listening to her sobbing for a minute or so he carefully wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into a hug. "No more crushes, because the next time what we have will be gone for good." He said quietly as he placed a small kiss on her forehead.

Hermione sighed and whispered "I'm sorry Harry; it was all really silly of me."

She felt it as Harry nodded before he squeezed her gently then whispered "Night my Hermione, sleep well we have classes on Monday."

Hermione was quite happy as she fell asleep listening to his heart beating, to dream pleasant dreams about their visit to France.

The following week went quite well for the young couple. No one had noticed that Hermione had slept with Harry all night and after just an hour and several kisses together before breakfast the next morning they were quickly getting back to where they had been before the whole Lockhart problem arose.

The following Friday afternoon after the incompetent DADA teacher had regaled the class with one of his many tales of daring. Much of which differed substantially to what was written in his books. And a superb display of his incompetence Lockhart approached Hermione with a large rolled up piece of parchment. "Miss Granger, please accept this small gift that I offer in appreciation for all the work you put into my classes." He said handing her the roll.

Hermione smiled a big toothy smile at the professor and said thank you before she unrolled it to find it was a life size poster of the grinning prat. "Oooh! look Harry we have a life size target for when we play darts up in the common room, isn't that nice of professor Loose Fart dear," she exclaimed excitedly.

Lockhart looking as if he were ready to cry instantly dismissed the class and heard the whispered words of the students trying to decide the best place to put the poster for target practice as they left. He always knew he was a complete failure as a wizard, but he had prided himself on being able to talk or memory charm his way out of almost any problem, but the problem of the entire student body thinking he was pathetic had him worried. Students grew up and they were the next generation of book buyers, they would not be buying his books and would most likely talk all their friends and family out of buying too. Gilderoy Lockhart could see the end of his career in the near future and he dreaded having to find a real job and actually work for his money. That and Dumbledore's idea of the poster had not worked at all as Dumbledore had hoped it would.

Hermione had been furious with Lockhart since the Tuesday afternoon when the Weasley twins revealed that their DADA teachers' stories in his books were all fakes. It was quite simple to prove when the twins revealed that almost every story timeline crossed over with one or more of the other story timelines. Two of the books had stories that were supposed to have happened thousands of miles apart and yet the two tales were also supposed to have happened at exactly the same time. Hermione was furious because she had not noticed the blatant errors. There were quite a lot of other embarrassed female students who had claimed the professor to be a great wizard while totally missing the blatant evidence of fraud found in the books. Hermione had always trusted in the text books and to have that trust proved to be misplaced had both embarrassed and angered her.

Their third week back and the Potion classes were getting worse for the second years as the still bald professor Snape was blaming the entire Gryffindor house for his accident with Malfoy's cauldron. For reasons known only to himself he had decided that his anger be focused on the brat Potter.

Filing in to the room for their potions class some weeks later the second years all noted that for some reason Snape was already in the classroom when they arrived. Although the entire class arrived at the same time Snape yelled at the Gryffindors for being late and began to remove points from each of them.

Harry knew that things were only going to get worse if the idiot was allowed to continue with his pathetic vendetta against anyone not in Slytherin. It was only after Snape had vanished his potion twice in that lesson before they had been in the class for half the allotted time that Harry decided what he needed to do to get the old fool to do something about the idiot bigot.

Harry looked into his empty cauldron and groaned, his potion had been the right colour and consistency before Snape walked over and vanished the cauldron's contents for the second time and then demanded he start again. Hermione held Harry's hand under their desk in the hope of calming her boyfriend's anger but she could tell it was not working.

Harry stared at his cauldron for several long seconds before he pulled out a writing pad from his book bag and began to write a short note and a long list of ingredients. Having finished writing Harry packed his belongings away and whispered "See you at lunch," to Hermione before he stood up and walked out of the class.

Snape was bellowing "Potter get your useless arse back in here," when he saw that Potter was going to ignore him he yelled "100 points from Gryffindor."

Harry walked into the transfiguration class and quietly made his way to the front, trying not to disturb the ongoing lesson to much. Minerva McGonagall watched as the young Potter boy walked toward her and wondered what might have happened this time, she was truly surprised when Harry stood in front of her and said "Professor could I speak to you in your position as deputy head please?"

"Yes Mr Potter how may I assist you?" she asked worriedly.

Harry pulled a piece of paper from his book bag and handed it to her with out a word.

McGonagall looked at the note he had given her and her face paled a little. "Mr Potter what is the meaning of this?" she asked as she closed her eyes and silently begged for some patience.

Harry looked at her as though she were simple for some seconds before he spoke "Well professor it's a bill for potions ingredients and a demand for a refund of the school fees paid for potion, Dada, and history lessons for the past year and this year. As deputy I thought it would be your place to refund me my money. It is obvious that as you have incompetent idiots running those classes I am not actually going to be learning anything from them. Today's potion lesson consisted of just five words that were not insults or taking away points, and I feel quite within my rights to refuse to pay for such incompetence."

"Mister Potter these classes are part of the standard curriculum and you can not demand a refund on school fees, it's just not done." McGonagall said when she got over the initial shock of his demand and could actually find words to say.

"Well if that's how it is going to be then I shall have to leave here and my guardians will find me another school where we students are not robbed every year, oh yes I shall be taking Hermione with me," he then pulled a letter out of his pocket and handed it to the dumbfounded professor. "As you can see we have our parents' permission." Harry said with a definite finality in his voice.


	3. Chapter 3

8

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The Rebellious Wizard book 2

Chapter 3

Minerva McGonagall was at a loss about what to do about Harry Potters demand for a refund, having seen the letter of permission he had that granted him permission to leave the school if his teachers were not providing a good education for him she knew he would leave unless something changed rather drastically. She had known for years that Severus Snape was bias toward the Slytherins, she also knew about Binns the history teacher that bored the students to sleep, and the defence teachers that were worse than useless. With no other choice she took Harry's demands and complaints to Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore was still in a very happy mood as he sat behind his huge desk and sucked on one of his lemon drops. He still thought Harry Potter had troubles with his female best friend; Dumbledore thought he could use that to get Ron Weasley to be once again accepted as Potters best friend. He would have to find someway to get them together. Hearing someone knock on his door he quickly checked to find out whose magical signature it was before he cheerfully called out "Come in Minerva."

Five minutes after Minerva had entered his office Dumbledore had lost all trace of happiness and his smile had turned to a scowl. How dare the boy question the abilities of the people that were chosen to teach at Hogwarts. People that he, the great Albus Dumbledore had personally chosen. Hiding his scowl Dumbledore used his gentle grandfatherly voice as he said "Send Mr Potter and Miss Granger to see me please Minerva, I'm sure I can quickly get to the bottom of this and get it all sorted amicably."

Minerva McGonagall was rather surprised an hour later when neither Potter nor Granger asked her to accompany them to the headmasters' office. She sat with a puzzled look on her face as they left her office to visit Albus. Harry and Hermione had a plan for if the headmaster called for them, they had at first intended to make use of their head of house but since they had first made their plan she had let them down by not speaking up for them when they expected her to do so. After a very short discussion Hermione headed off to the charms class to enlist professor Flitwick while Harry headed to the greenhouses to enlist professor Sprout.

Professor's Flitwick and Sprout had been informed what Harry had demanded in his note to the deputy head; they were also brought up to date on the teaching methods of the professors that were being complained about. Both professor's came to the same decision at the same time, they planned on paying a surreptitious visit to the classes young Potter told them about, and they would start with the next potions class. Harry was quite happy to loan the little charms professor his invisibility cloak to use.

Accompanied by professors' Flitwick and Sprout Harry and Hermione made their way to the head master's office. Having been admitted to the room Harry and Hermione refused to sit down because according to Hermione if they sat it would give Dumbledore the advantage of looking down at them which would subconsciously make them feel slightly inferior.

Dumbledore quickly gave up any attempt to make the two students sit down and turned the discussion to Harry's demands for a refund. He was not expecting the discussion to be a long one as he simply said "This stupidity will cease immediately and that is the end of the matter."

Harry looked at the old man in front of him for a while and then turned to Hermione "See… I told you he's gone senile. He thinks I am going to waste our parents money on paying for lessons we are not even getting. Well I suppose your idea of going to the board of governors about it when we leave tomorrow is the best plan. It might make us late for the train out of London but we will catch the later one like you suggested."

Flitwick and Sprout gave each other a look of disbelief, they could not believe that the head master would dismiss Harry's complaints out of hand the way he was. Flitwick gave Harry a surreptitious wink before he turned to look at Dumbledore and then back at Harry, "Mr Potter could you clarify for me, are you inferring that you are going to leave Hogwarts?"

"That is correct sir…" Harry said pulling a letter from his pocket "we have here a letter of permission from our parents and guardians to leave the school if we are not receiving satisfactory lessons." He then handed the letter to Flitwick who nodded his head.

As Flitwick handed the letter back to Harry Dumbledore demanded that Harry hand him the letter. Harry looked at Hermione and chuckled a little.

"He's actually senile enough to think that we are as stupid as he is," Harry declared to her as she grinned.

"POTTER I AM NOT SENILE! Now hand over that letter," Dumbledore yelled his face turning a deep red colour.

"You are if you think I'm going to let you have this letter, it will be given to the governors when we speak with them." Hermione said quite calmly making Sprout let out a short laugh.

Dumbledore was about as angry as he had ever been with Harry Potter and pulled out his wand pointed it at Harry and managed to say "Acc…" before he was thrown backwards in his seat by two spells. Professors Flitwick and Sprout both stood with their wands pointing at their colleague who they were beginning to think he may well be going senile or something, casting spells at students because they stood up for them selves simply was not right.

"Head master might I suggest we actually take a day or two and investigate these complaints before you do anything else stupid. Would you be willing to wait for three days Mr Potter?" professor Sprout said in a voice that told both Dumbledore and Harry she was not going to take no for an answer.

"Head master I suggest you think very carefully before you take any steps that you can not go back on. If for any reason Mr Potter should withdraw these allegations or change his mind about leaving if his request is not granted then I shall personally make the allegations to the board. I will also take this opportunity to remind you that in four out of the four duels we fought while in the world championships I thrashed you quite thoroughly, remember Albus I am also fifty years younger than you…" Flitwick said quite seriously.

"Are you threatening me Filius?" Dumbledore asked with a look of shock on his face.

"Take it as you will Albus, but I intend to support the students on this matter." Flitwick replied.

"As do I," added professor Sprout.

Dumbledore dropped his head into his hands and gave a huge sigh "I shall investigate the complaints as soon as I can." He said quietly as he looked down at his desktop.

"Albus you know I truly think Mr Potter is correct, you are definitely stupid if you think we will fall for that. We will investigate the claims and if they are found to be just then we will report to the board." Professor Sprout declared as she gave Dumbledore a look that made him shiver.

Three days later professor Filius Flitwick stood up in front of a meeting of the staff. They were all there except Snape and Dumbledore who had not been invited. Clearing his throat Filius began to speak.

"Three days ago, professor Sprout and I were approached by two students with complaints against several of the professors asking us to accompany them to the head master where they were to ask Dumbledore for refunds of money they claimed had not been earned. My investigation led me to the potions class where I witnessed no teaching what so ever during the several classes I observed whilst invisible. Snape's idea of a lesson is to simply say that 'the instructions are on the board', he then spends the rest of the lesson belittling students not in Slytherin. I personally watched as he removed a total of fifty house points for breathing to loud. I lost count on how many other points were taken for stupid reasons like blinking to often. Even his first year class were treated the same way. In not one class was there any help or instruction given. The unjust removal of points and the vanishing of potions for no reason are but two of the worst offences the man perpetrated on the students along with marking homework with a fail grade without even looking at it.

I watched the man intimidate a young first year who seemed to have a natural aptitude for potions, until she was in tears and too scared to finish her potion. It sickened me to my stomach when I saw what that… that 'being' was doing to our students. I will now hand over to professor Sprout who investigated two other classes."

Professor Sprout stood and gave a small cough. "I'm afraid my assessment will be nowhere as long as Filius's. I went to investigate the complaint that no one was able to stay awake and learn in the history of magic class. I have to report that the three times I visited the class I was bored to sleep by Binns. I found no need to visit the DADA classes as we all know the idiot Lockhart is absolutely useless, as were the past four or five fools who were here before him," she said growling as Lockhart began to protest but then shut up quickly.

As professor Sprout sat down Filius stood up again "Now for why we called you all together. We find that the request for a refund of the fees for these classes is a valid request and should be paid and we will submit our findings to the board. The problem then is what we need your help on, it is obvious that as we found that request just, what do we do about all the other students, do we leave it to the board or do we as teachers stand with the students on this to help them get a fair deal."

As the staff were meeting Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk reading his copy of Filius and Pomona Sprout's reports. He knew there had been many complaints about Severus Snape before as he had handled them all and had managed to keep them quiet. He had thought that Snape might have had the intelligence to at least attempt to teach his classes after all the complaints but it seemed he had been wrong. Even he could see that Potter really did have a just case and when it went to the board there would be questions asked like 'was Potter the first to complain and if not why had they not been informed'. Albus could see his little world beginning to fall around him, refunds to all those who had suffered through Snape's classes could lead to the closure of the school due to lack of funds and he had no idea what to do about it.

That evening as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner Harry and Hermione discovered a strange sight. The corridor they were in was flooded and on the wall hung a rather wet and apparently dead cat. Below the cat in red letters that looked like they had been written in blood was a warning. 'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

As Harry and Hermione moved closer to get a better look at the rather dead looking cat they were surprised by a yell behind them. Filch the caretaker was yelling about all the mess he would have to clean up, then he saw his pet hanging on the wall and began to accuse Harry of killing his beloved 'Mrs Norris'.

Filch's yelling had brought quite a crowd to see what all the noise was about. The crowd had then attracted several of the staff, including Dumbledore who pushed his way to the front of the crowd. Even before he had reached them Dumbledore was thinking that at last he had something he could use to get Potter under his control. Dumbledore quickly calmed Filch by informing him his pet was not dead but was simply petrified. "I'm quite sure that professor Snape will be able to supply us with a potion to cure your cat Mr Filch."

Both Harry and Hermione were questioned for a rather lengthy period of time before Dumbledore was forced to declare them innocent of the incident. Finally released by Dumbledore and McGonagall Harry was leading Hermione down to the kitchens when they were stopped by the sudden appearance of a small being.

"Harry Potter should be leaving Hogy warty castle, Harry Potter should not be near the giant snaky." The little being said nervously as he kept looking around.

"Er… who or what are you?" Harry asked the nervous little thing with huge eyes.

"Dobby, I is being Dobby. Dobby is being a house elf Dobby is. Harry Potter should be going home he should." Came the quiet and yet nervous answer.

Before Harry or Hermione could ask anymore the little elf simply vanished, leaving them to wonder what the small being was trying to warn them about. Over dinner they talked about the strange little fellow and his warning and together they came to the conclusion that their warning had something to do with the earlier incident. Hermione decided that they should investigate further in the morning. Things might make more sense after a nights sleep.

Early the next morning young couple arrived in the corridor where they had found Mrs Norris. The writing was still there on the wall and the water on the floor was almost all gone. The two of them had been looking around for clue's for quite some time when Hermione noticed a young ghost trying to get their attention. Sitting on a sink in the girls' toilet on the second floor talking to a dead girl did not seem to be a good idea to Harry but he kept his mouth shut as she told them a rather interesting story about how she had died.

Later after classes for the day were over, Harry and Hermione were sitting in the common room discussing what they knew about this mysterious chamber. The ghost they spoke to had told them how she had died, killed by looking into the eyes of a giant snake fifty years ago. That and the warning from the little elf would have made more sense to them if they had found a dead cat, but they had not, they had found a petrified cat. No matter how they looked at it, it did not add up at all. As they tried to make sense of what was happening they were visited by professor Flitwick who told them that he and professor Sprout had investigated their complaint as promised and found their claim to be justified. They would be handing their recommendations to the board of governors in the morning and hopefully it would all be sorted out by the weekend. He then wished them goodnight and commented he would hate to loose two such brilliant students because of the idiot Snape.

It took quite some time for the board of governors to agree to a meeting that was convenient for all of them and sent a note to inform Harry that they would look into his request during that meeting. Several days after receiving the note, Harry was injured during a quidditch incident, and thanks to the incompetence of professor 'loose fart' he found himself in the hospital wing having the bones in his arm being regrown. Harry had woken up sometime during the night and after speaking to the odd little elf he watched as Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the ward carrying Collin Creevey between them. Collin had been petrified just like Mrs Norris. Harry quickly decided that he and Hermione would leave the castle as soon as he had heard from the governors.

Two weeks later Harry was laughing and cheering along with most of the students when they found out that Snape had been fired and he would be leaving at the end of the month, and that was just over a week away. He had been informed that the board of governors had decided he had a legitimate claim to a refund for the classes and the potions that Snape had caused him to waste.

That evening in the common room, Harry and Hermione made up their minds that it was time for them to return to the safety of their home. They would leave after classes on that Friday which would give them the full weekend at home to rest before they had to do anything else.

The following morning as they reached the second floor Harry, Hermione and a number of other students found an amazingly life like stone statue of professor Snape standing in the middle of the corridor with a look of shock on its face. When the Ravenclaw prefect that had been with them informed his head of house about the stupid place the statue had been put there was a sudden panic amongst the teachers. Snape had missed breakfast for the first time anyone could remember. It did not take a great amount of intelligence to connect the missing Snape and the new statue.

The announcement that professor Snape was dead was made at lunch time, and another message had been found on the wall near the first message. Everyone was told to go to their common room and to remain there until they were escorted to class by a professor.

Harry stood up as Dumbledore finished his little speech. "Excuse me head master, something in this castle killed Moaning Myrtle and Snape by turning them to stone, and you expect us to remain here and to attend classes with nothing more than a professor to escort us. I don't think so, I'm taking Hermione and we are leaving as soon as we have packed our things. I'll not take the risk of having a stone statue as a girlfriend." Harry watched in surprise as the head master stood and said that there was no immediate danger. "He's definitely gone senile like I said," Harry said loudly in his surprise. He grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet, "Come on love its time to get out of this mad house before we end up as life size garden ornaments," he said to her full agreement.

After leaving the Great Hall the young couple made their way up the main stair case, on their way to pack their things. As they reached the second floor they saw the tail end of some huge snake followed by a young female they recognised who seemed to be enveloped inside the ghostly figure of a sixth or seventh year teenage Slytherin boy. They all disappeared into moaning Myrtle's toilet and were then gone from sight.

Albus Dumbledore sat watching in disbelief as the two young Gryffindors walked from the Great Hall 'Why must it always be Potter' he asked himself as he saw his idea of keeping things quiet go up in smoke. The boy was almost more trouble than he was worth and for the first time Dumbledore was close to giving up on all his plots and plans.

Harry and Hermione rushed to the toilet and entered just in time to see a very steep flight of stairs disappear from sight as the wall they were looking at shifted and a sink seemed to appear out of the floor and took its correct place on the wall. Hermione very quickly put all the clues they had together and told Harry her suspicions. Fifteen minutes later the hole in the wall reappeared Ginny Weasley who seemed to be in some sort of trance never noticed them as she stepped from the last step. Harry waited a moment and as she turned toward the wall he stunned her, and then used the binding spell to bind her. Now all they needed to do was to wait a while to make sure the secret entrance did nor reappear.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

A/note, to those readers who reviewed to say that the basilisk would not have turned Snape to stone. I took the next stage from petrification. If those who like Hermione had seen only a reflection of its eyes and were petrified as described in the book then it seems obvious to me that they only received a small amount of the basilisks magic, and if a small amount froze them like statues then the full amount of that magic would complete the process and make them into true statues.

The Rebellious Wizard book 2

Chapter 4

As Albus Dumbledore sat at the head table trying to work out where his plans for the Potter boy had gone awry, students were leaving the great hall as fast as they could, fully intending to do the same thing that Harry Potter was doing. They were getting out of the castle while they were still alive.

Madam Rosemerta at the Three Broomsticks had never seen her floo so busy as student after student paid her the two knuts for the floo powder and vanished in green flames just a few seconds later. Even the first years were in the exodus from the school, Muggle born's were all flooing to the ministry atrium and from there going out into London where they could contact their parents. If she had had the time she would have reported the odd happening to the DMLE. It was almost four hours after it all started that Rosemerta said farewell to the last of the students using her floo. They had used up a complete years supply of floo powder in those few short hours and she still had no idea what had caused the rapid exodus from Hogwarts. The fact that there were no members of the faculty around made everything even more alarming for the 35 year old owner of the popular pub.

Using a little of her dwindling supply of floo powder Rosemerta gave her friend Amelia Bones head of the law enforcement office, a floo call and informed her of the chaos of the past four hours. It was less than five minutes after the end of her call that Rosemerta was welcoming Amelia and ten Aurors into her establishment.

Albus Dumbledore sat and looked around the empty great hall and bowed his head in a dejected manner his idea of keeping what was happening in the school quiet was well and truly scuppered. He knew there was no way what so ever that there would be no questions asked about why his students had all fled.

Staff and teachers all turned toward the doors of the great hall when Harry and Hermione entered carrying the stunned Ginny Weasley with them. It took them mere seconds to relay their story about seeing Ginny along with a huge snake enter a toilet. Minerva McGonagall enervated the young red head, but after waking up all Ginny would do or say was to ask repeatedly for her diary. Hermione trying to calm the young girl felt through Ginny's pockets and found a black diary. As she held it she felt an odd magic in it that she did not recognise, not intending to be nosey but interested in what the strange magic might be she opened the diary.

There on the first page writing kept appearing and then vanishing, Hermione read out loud 'Hello Ginny, what is happening, did we manage to kill Potter yet?'

"Harry I think this diary is somehow possessing Ginny, see, look at the writing," Hermione said handing the diary to Harry. As Harry reached to take it he felt the same pain in his scar that he had felt when he was around Quirrell, Harry dropped it to the floor and tried to destroy it with a fire spell.

Dumbledore and the staff stopped the rather angry Harry who had tried several things to destroy the diary before any of them had moved. Ginny had recovered somewhat and she was quite adamant in saying she had not been in the girls toilet with a snake. "Where on earth would I get a snake from?" she had asked to all those around them.

Both Harry and Hermione noticed the obvious doubt that came on the faces of the staff as they looked at them, and at first they thought that the doubt was aimed at Ginny, it was not long after that that they realised it was they who were doubted. While Harry and Hermione were in a disagreement with the professors Ginny simply picked up the diary walked out of the hall and went up to the Gryffindor dorm, where she soon discovered that every one was gone, acting as if nothing was wrong she lay down and fell to sleep.

Down in the great hall both Harry and Hermione were getting angry with the staff and Dumbledore when professor McGonagall suggested they all go and take a look at the ladies bathroom that the two young ones supposedly saw the snake enter. Having agreed the two young ones watched as the staff members looked at the walls of the room with an obvious look that told them there was not one iota of belief in any of the adults.

Harry and Hermione had almost given up and were sitting on the steps of the castle discussing whether they should do as the other students had and go home. They were interrupted when Madam Bones and her troop of Aurors arrived. The curious head of the Aurors asked why the two young ones had not left like everyone else had.

Harry could see the possibility of being believed if he told the woman in front of him before that fool Dumbledore had chance to spout his condescending rubbish with that slick persuasive tongue of his. Standing up he introduced himself and Hermione and went on to explain what they had seen.

Madam Bones was intrigued with his tale and knew better than to disregard what they boy was saying no matter how unbelievable what he said was. Something in the boys voice, and the look of conviction in his eyes help her to decide to investigate his story as fully as possible. Using the headmasters office Madam Bones sent for Arthur Weasley from the ministry, when he arrived she sent one of her officers to fetch Ginny Weasley from the Gryffindor tower.

Ginny Weasley sat in a comfy chair and repeatedly tried to talk Madam Bones out of doing a Veritaserum test on her claiming she was to young. Madam Bones however had sent to the ministry for an expert and Ginny found her self being forced to take the dose of the truth serum that the expert advised.

Under the serums affects she was able to reveal how she had been using the diary of a boy named Tom Riddle and it always wrote back to her, she then revealed often finding herself somewhere without knowing how she got there, how she had found herself in Hagrid's chicken pen standing among his dead chickens. When asked why she had entered the toilet she had no idea, that part of her memory seemed to be completely blank.

After Ginny's questioning Madam Bones noticed the lack of colour in Dumbledore's face and asked him what he knew but the old man refused to say anything, that helped convince Madam Bones that Harry and Hermione had been telling the truth. The question now was how could they find out where the huge snake had vanished to. It was Hermione who came up with the idea of placing cockerels all around the school and to then obliviate Ginny removing the memory of the interview in the headmasters' office.

Everything was setup and Ginny was left seemingly alone in the toilet, Harry stood in a corner under his invisibility cloak and watched as she wrote in the diary and her eyes became glazed over, he was really surprised when she whispered open to a sink and then whispered stairs. The sink sank down into the floor and a huge hole appeared followed by a flight of narrow stairs. Ginny was about to step in to the hole when Harry stunned her and pulled her away from the hole. A quick shout and Madam Bones along with several Aurors entered the toilet, Harry holding tight to Hermione's hand and armed with a cockerel in a cage led the way down the steps into the depth of the castle's foundations.

At the bottom of the steps they found a long bone strewn tunnel, half way along the tunnel they found the shed skin of a large skin, that one of the Aurors said had to be at least twenty five feet long. Leaving the skin to be sorted later they continued on along the tunnel eventually they came across a large set of doors that seemed to have no way of opening.

Harry studied the door for a while and then decided that maybe the same words Ginny had used would open this door too. Without knowing it Harry did not speak in English, staring at the snakes carved onto the door he hissed "Open." Moments later the grinding of ancient bolts was heard and then the door slid to the side opening onto a huge pillar lined cavern.

Entering the cavern they small team walked toward the far end where there was a massive statue that reached from the floor to the roof, everyone there knew it was a statue of Salazar Slytherin, the supposed bad member of the founders of the school. The team of Aurors began to split up and look around the cavern. Harry let go of Hermione's hand to release the cockerel, if Hermione was correct they should have found a Basilisk but there was no sign of any kind of snake that was not carved from stone.

As every one decided to leave they all heard as Hermione said "look." Harry turned to see Hermione petrified, her hand pointing at a small pool of stagnant water. A quick look around him let him know that everyone with him was running for the exit. The cockerel they had brought with them was standing near Hermione and was also petrified, the slithering sound coming from his left let him know that the Basilisk was coming closer. Unlike the Aurors Harry had no intention of running and leaving Hermione behind to join the collection of bones on the floor.

Frustrated as everyone else ran for their lives Harry yelled out loud for some help from the gods, just a minute later Dumbledore's phoenix appeared and dropped something at his feet, looking down he saw the sorting hat, something metallic sticking out of it. Reaching down he pulled out a gem encrusted sword.

Harry was afraid to look up as he heard Fawkes screeching and the Basilisk hissing in pain, that is until he saw the dark blood that fell from above him, daring to take a glance he saw that Fawkes had destroyed the snakes lethal eyes. As he stood there in surprise the snake suddenly turned in his direction, hissing to it self that it could smell the scent of the one who was responsible for its pain and darkness. Hissing loudly the basilisk attacked the spot where it thought Harry was.

Harry was terrified that the huge snake might harm Hermione further as it thrashed around trying to find him so he led it away from her as fast as he could. As the snake launched yet another attack on him Harry managed to lift the heavy sword to his full arms length and as the huge mouth of the snake reared above him Harry held firm and as the head of the basilisk descended the sword entered it mouth and pierced it through the brain.

Harry did not escape uninjured as one of the snakes' fangs pushed though his arm and painfully pulled Harry to the floor as it died. As the great head hit the floor the fang in Harry's arm snapped off at its base. Harry pulled the fang from his arm, his anger about Hermione ending up petrified and those who were supposed to protect them running off was burning through his blood. Calling Fawkes down from the top of a pillar he asked the phoenix to take them to the hospital wing, Fawkes seeing the pain Harry was in from the basilisk venom leaned over the wounded arm and cried his healing tears into the wound before he took them both out of the chamber.

After leaving Hermione with Madam Pomfrey Harry stormed up to the headmaster's office, entering without bothering to knock he found Madam Bones and her Aurors along with Dumbledore all trying to work out a way to destroy the basilisk before it could kill anyone else. Furious Harry watched for a few seconds as Dumbledore absentmindedly turned the diary around and around on the top of his desk, his anger at the old man boiled inside him, if the idiot had listened then Hermione would not have been petrified. Looking down at his hand he saw the fang still there gripped tightly, suddenly his anger erupted and he slammed the fang into the diary.

Everyone was shocked as a ghost like figure appeared out of the pierced book and began to scream and writhe in agony, it only lasted for a few seconds before the ghost burst into white flame like light and then vanished. "THE DAMN SNAKE IS DEAD," Harry yelled at them, tears of fury fell down his face as he looked around the room "And you ruddy adults ran away, left us there to defend our selves. If my Hermione does not recover I will leave this stupid world and never return, what kind of people are you that you are so afraid of things."

It had been a full month since Hermione had been petrified, a month where Harry spent as much time as he could in the hospital wing holding her hand while talking to her. He missed several classes but only those that he thought unimportant, in other classes he took copious notes so that he could pass them on to her when she was restored to him. Through the month he had seen the students return and the school settle back into it's normal routine as though nothing had happened. He felt an anger about the way every one seemed to forget about those who were still lying in the hospital wing awaiting a potion that seemed to be taking forever to be ready.

Harry sat eating in the great hall unaware that madam Pomfrey had finally administered the potion to those who had been petrified. Suddenly he felt a strong compulsion to turn and look at the entrance. What he saw brought a sudden overwhelming rush of feelings and his eyes filled with tears. Hermione was running toward him with her arms open.

Harry had spun Hermione around in a circle in a tight hug and as he settled her on her feet he could not resist placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Hand in hand they left the great hall and went for a walk to the black lake, as they walked Harry told her what had happened while she had been in the hospital ward.

One week later the two young ones were among the students who boarded the Hogwarts express for the journey home and summer with their families. Sitting together in their compartment both Harry and Hermione knew they would always be there for each other for the rest of their lives.

...


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer. As usual I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, things, or animals, that are mentioned in the Harry Potter books, I do how ever own the plot in this little venture into the Potter verse.

The Rebellious Wizard book 2

Chapter 5

Madam Bones had felt like a little child as Harry Potter yelled at her and the other adults that were in Dumbledore's office. While they had shown fear of the basilisk which was far bigger than any of them expected, the young man had stayed to save his friend and had indeed saved her, killing the giant snake and the evil that set it free in doing so. She removed the basilisk fang from the diary and wrapped it in her handkerchief, she intended to have it cleaned and then mounted in a frame to hang from her office wall as a reminder that with the right attitude even the seemingly impossible could be done.

Looking at the old man who was sat at his desk as though what had just happened was a normal daily occurrence and he showed no interest at all in the welfare of the young woman who had been with them as they looked for the snake, nor did he ask young Potter what had happened. Instead he sat there mumbling to him self about getting the boy isolated for the summer, wondering how he could separate the boy and his witch's influence. Madam Bones was overcome with a sense of disgust toward the self proclaimed leader of the light, it was quite apparent that he did not care at all about his students or what they had been through.

Taking a deep breath she gave her Aurors orders to arrest the senile old fool and have him taken to the secure ward at St Mungo's where he could under go tests to find out if he was sane enough to be put on trial. She informed the old man as he was led at wand point from the office that even though she did not know how he had got out of being tried for the charges she had placed against him last summer, she would make sure he stood trial for them this summer, along with charges of child neglect and placing his students in danger. "One way or another Dumbledore I will prevent you interfering in the lives of that young couple." She promised as he went through the door.

McGonagall as the deputy head was temporarily appointed as head mistress, the first thing she did was to send out notices to the students that the danger was over and it would never return. She then gave her staff notice that they were to do nothing to prevent Mr Potter spending what ever amount of time he wished in the hospital ward with Miss Granger. She found it rather difficult trying to recruit replacements for Lockhart who it seemed had simply up and vanished as soon as it was known there was a basilisk roaming around, and Snape who single handed had practically destroyed the potion making profession in Britain. She also needed to find away for the ghost of Binns to be replaced whether he wanted it or not. She did not how ever mind firing the 'odd ball' that taught Divination, which she did not think should even be on the curriculum at all.

The students had returned and continued their classes; almost all of them had worked hard and had caught up with what they had missed during the evacuation period as she termed it. Miss Granger had recovered apparently unharmed and from the welcome she received in the great hall on her release from the hospital ward McGonagall knew that Mr Potter had already found his Mrs Potter.

Standing in her office with Professor Flitwick McGonagall watched as her students climbed aboard the carriages that would take them to Hogsmeade and the waiting express to London, she wondered out loud if Mr Potter would return next term. She was surprised when professor Flitwick spoke up and said quite seriously "I doubt it, he has been here fighting bullying and bigotry for two full years and he has found no help from us the staff. I can't help but think that he must be feeling really let down by the entire staff since Dumbledore left. I believe he actually expected you to do something to put an end to the suffering the muggle born have to go through."

McGonagall gave a short gasp "I can not believe I forgot, I honestly forgot all about the whole thing, to busy trying to find replacements for the staff we lost this past year. You can be sure that I will take steps to put an end to such things next year, though I fear you might be right about Mr Potter Filius. By the end of the day the castle was filled with a silence that was only heard during the summer.

Harry and Hermione climbed from the train at Kings Cross and together holding hands they headed for the barrier to the rest of the station. Before they got there they were intercepted by the Malfoys. Lucius Malfoy was threatening Harry and saying that he would take the mudblood and make her a servant for his son for what he had done.

As Harry's temper was about to explode the older Malfoy swore at him and pulled off one of his gloves. "You interfering little half-blood mongrel ruined my plans with that diary." He then threw the glove at Harry announcing rather pompously that he was throwing down the gauntlet for Harry, challenging him to a duel.

Before the glove hit either Harry or the ground the small odd little fellow that had been giving Harry warnings and trying to get him to stay away from Hogwarts suddenly appeared in front of Harry and the glove landed on his head, coming to rest between his ears. Reaching up and looking amazed the small guy began to jump up and down. "Dobby is free, Dobby has been given clothes, look Harry Potter sir, Dobby has clothes, I is free."

Lucius Malfoy almost turned the same purple colour that Harry's uncle very often displayed. "Now look what you have done you mongrel son of a no good bitch. You have cost me my servant." Lucius was pulling out his wand as he spoke.

Before Harry or Hermione reacted to this latest insult Lucius Malfoy found himself hurtling across the platform and crashing into the door to the waiting room. Dobby the house elf had done some sort of magic to protect Harry and a blue bolt of light had hit Lucius in the chest. Dobby glared at the prostrate form of Lucius and growled "You's not hurt Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter sir be a great wizard."

Harry was blazing furious and seeing Malfoy fly through the air did nothing at all to cool his anger. Storming over to the blond slimy jerk, he reached out and ripped the wand out of the rather limp hand. While stepping forward to look for any other wands Harry accidentally stepped on to Malfoys cane snapping it in two, as it snapped a rather long thin bladed knife fell out of the top half. The still slightly dazed Malfoy reached hastily for the knife and having picked it up he swung it wildly at Harry. The knife missed Harry completely and only stopped when it hit the door, Malfoy's hand slid down the blade and then as he looked at the blood that began pouring from his palm Malfoy looked up and said quite calmly to his wife "Shit, I just killed myself my dear." He then toppled over and froth began to bubble from his mouth.

Several gasps were heard from the crowd that stood around Harry and the Malfoy senior. "Stupid death eater bloody carrying a poisoned blade, it's about time your evil came to an end." Harry heard a rich deep voice say. Looking up he found himself looking into the eyes of a large dark skinned man in an Auror uniform and cloak.

All this happened in just a few seconds, and as Harry looked around for Hermione he was almost dazzled as a spell hit the wall beside him to be followed by at least a dozen other flashes of bright lights. As he was blinking he suddenly found himself in Hermione's arms.

Lying on the concrete of the platform was the 'body' of Draco Malfoy who had been hit by quite a number of different spells and the only way Harry and Hermione could tell it was Draco was by the white blonde hair. A loud voice was heard complaining about the paper work that would be involved because the fool Malfoys simply could not keep their mouths shut. Harry heard the same voice ask who had fired a spell at Draco and he was shocked when almost every student there, including several Slytherins stuck their hand up.

Hermione did a quick hand count and whispered that there had to be around forty hands showing. The tall dark skinned Auror who was checking the body of Malfoy senior stood up and in his deep warm voice he ordered that their report was to read injured by accidental magic while attempting to murder a fellow student.

The eldest Malfoy was noted to have admitted to being the cause of the release of a basilisk in Hogwarts, it was also noted that he died using a lethal and illegal poison on his own knife blade.

As the two still slightly shocked young ones with their arms around each other stepped out into the muggle area of the station to be welcomed by Richard and Helen, who both looked a little relieved to actually see that the two young ones were really together. Despite the letters and Harry not leaving the school to return home they were still a little worried that their friendship had not been repaired.

It took the two relieved adults a moment or two to register the shock on the faces of their two charges. Before they had a chance to ask Hermione told them that Mr Malfoy had tried to kill Harry but had ended up killing himself, and his son Draco would be spending time at the hospital while someone tried to figure out what spells he had been hit by.

The drive home was quiet apart from Hermione telling her parents about their term at school, and then giving a clearer version of what had happened on the platform. By the time they got home the shock was worn off but as they pulled up outside the house Harry said "I will not return to that mad crazy asylum that calls itself the Wizarding world."

No sooner had he spoken when a dozen Goblins became visible around the garden and house. The tallest stepped up to the car as every one climbed out and gave a small stretch. "Good evening Mr Potter, Mr and Mrs Granger, and of course your beautiful daughter." Sharpaxe said as he bowed to them.

Harry ran his hand over his hair and thought 'what now?' "Hello Mr Sharpaxe sir," he said rather sadly.

"Mr Potter sir we need to talk, there have been a few developments with regards to your estate. Might we speak inside, I can assure you with your personal guard around the house your entire family are now quite safe," Sharpaxe began pointing at the surrounding Goblins.

Just over twenty minutes later Harry and Hermione had each had a very quick shower, their things put away and were just taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Sharpaxe began telling them why he and the other Goblins were there. "Mr Potter we were dispatched here by our head of state director Ragnok, you see whilst auditing your accounts we discovered that Albus Dumbledore has been financing an illegal militia from your funds, and Ragnok recommends you cease this action immediately as it might be misunderstood by any ministry employee and could be classed as being a dark activity."

"Dumbledore is using my Harry's money. Surely that is illegal?" Hermione declared with thoughts of the ministry coming for Harry and taking him away from her in her mind.

"How on earth has Dumbledore been able to use the Potter accounts?" Harry asked as shocked as Hermione.

"Ahh… I see you knew nothing of this, well the records go back to the year before you started Hogwarts." Sharpaxe said a look of relief on his face.

Richard coughed a little "So that senile old idiot has been stealing from Harry, are there any methods available to get Harry his money back and to get charges filed against the pain in the butt."

Sharpaxe assured them that by the end of the day the Potter name would no longer be connected in any way to the militia called The Order of the Phoenix and restitution of funds would be sought. He then paused for a short time before speaking again, this time he appeared to speak more to Helen than to the others. "Ragnok has offered some of our best fighters and curse breakers to tutor Harry and his young lady in all forms of self defence and magic. To this end we would recommend that use be made of one of two Potter properties. One of these being in Eire and the other on the southern coast of France, if you could let me know sometime in the next week or so what you have decided… yes well it is time for me to go, I have much to do, don't worry about your guard they will not interfere in your lives and they will not be seen. So I will bid you good bye and I look forward to hearing from you soon."

Having shaken everyone's hand Sharpaxe left the completely silent family and simply vanished. Richard broke the silence after some time had passed "Harry son, you are completely right the world of magic is just plain crazy."

Harry looked at Hermione and without a word being spoken he knew that they were going to be going to the south of France to take lessons from the Goblins. Hermione had that look in her eye that appeared when there was new knowledge to be acquired. Helen saw the same look and apart from accurately knowing which of the two choices they were given she knew that Hermione and Harry would be taking new lessons during the summer.

Before either Helen or Hermione spoke Harry spoke up while looking at Hermione "South of France, when ever you want love."

Richard was smiling at how well Harry knew the Granger women, the young lad could read them both like a book now, but it was far more pronounced with Hermione, it was almost as though they had one mind. Clapping his hands together lightly a few times he sighed "Yes well I think this calls for a nice cuppa and a family discussion, don't you?"

In a dingy and silent secure ward of St Mungo's hospital Albus Dumbledore had been informed that although he was not actually senile he did suffer from some form of compulsive disorder. Before he was released however he was visited by Madam Bones who had arrived with a rather long list of offences that Dumbledore was being charged with, starting with harbouring a known death eater by the name of Severus Snape who it seemed had never undergone a trial. The last charge though was the one that had him worried, Harry Potter was having him charged with theft of over a million galleons from the Potter vaults.

Dumbledore knew that even if he called in favours to get out of the other charges he would never be able to get out of being found guilty of stealing Potters money, he now fervently wished that he had left Potters money alone until the boy was under his control and doing as he was told.

Two weeks later Albus Dumbledore was stripped of his final position of power when the board of governors fired him from the school. On the same day Harry and the Grangers set off for the south of France. The Granger business had been left in the hands of two young but very good dentists, a married couple who required a start in their careers outside a hospital environment. And the house was under the very watchful eye of the Goblins.

Travelling with the Grangers and Harry Potter was a little house elf who insisted he was Harry Potter and his Grangy's elf for as long as he lived. All in all it looked like it was going to be a great summer for the small family.

A/N well thats the second book in the series done, hope you all enjoyed it.

...


End file.
